Sherlock: To the Market
by SharonMckellie
Summary: This is just a short story about Sherlock going to the market. John is fed up with going and makes Sherlock go for him. The thought of Sherlock being in a grocery store is funny to me which is why I wrote it. That and I was bored. This is also my first Sherlock fanfic so don't kill me. lol
1. Chapter 1

**SHERLOCK: TO THE MARKET**

 **I don't own the show Sherlock. This story was just written for entertainment purposes. This is a short story. There are only two chapters.**

As a sat typing away on my computer, I noticed Sherlock rifling through the fridge. He looked as if he was looking for something to eat. "I'm not going to the market," I thought. "He can do that himself." Then, as if Sherlock had just read my mind, he walked over toward me.

"John." He said staring down at me.

"What," I said avoiding eye contact.

"We're out of food and I need some more supplies."

"And you're telling me this because-"

"Oh for heaven's sake, just go to the market."

I shut my laptop.

"And why on Earth can't you do that," I said as I watched him pick up his violin.

"I'm busy," He said as he began strumming it.

"When was the last time you actually left this room?"

Sherlock placed the violin up to his chin.

"John, I don't believe I really need to tell you every time I have a bowel movement."

I rolled my eyes and stood up from my chair.

"Okay, so what you left to go to the loo. Right. So, why can't you just go the market, then?"

"I told you…I'm busy," He said as he began playing.

"Yes, I can see that."

I sat my laptop down, and grabbed my coat. It was a bit chilly today. Before I headed out the door, I thought of the perfect solution to get Sherlock to go to the market. Reverse psychology. I wasn't sure it would work on Sherlock. However, I really didn't want to go. He always made me go. This plan had to work. I then put my coat down and sat back down. Sherlock seemed to ignore me as he continued playing on his violin. With his back turned, he then spun around to face me.

"Oh. Have a nice trip?"

"I haven't left yet."

"Really? It seemed so…quiet."

My patience began to wear thin. So, I put my plan into action.

"I know why you don't want to go the market."

He ignored me.

"You don't really know how it operates do you?"

He still ignored me.

"You probably haven't been to a market in five years. The great Sherlock Holmes is afraid of a little grocery shopping."

The violin playing stopped. I knew I got him.

"I'm not afraid of anything. While fear is wisdom is the face of danger, I'm not afraid of a something as dull as a market."

"Then, prove it."

Once I said this, I knew I had Sherlock in my grasp.

"You're trying to trick me."

"What," I had been found out.

"You think pulling a little reverse psychology is going to win in your favor."

"Is it working?"

Sherlock put his violin down and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going," I said with a laugh.

"When you want something done right around here, you've got to do it yourself," He said adding a scarf around his neck.

As I watched Sherlock leave, I couldn't help but laugh. The thought of the things he was going to face in the market might be more difficult for him than solving murder cases.


	2. Chapter 2

**SHERLOCK: TO THE MARKET**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Sherlock walked out of 221B and hailed for a taxi. Once in, he told the taxi the name of the street in which the market was located.

"This is just a waste of my time," Sherlock mumbled to himself as he got out of the cab.

As he walked into the market, he noticed it was filled with people from all walks of life.

MARRIED MAN AND WIFE; HUSBAND HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH A CASHIER

AN ELDERLY WOMAN TRYING LOOK YOUNGER THAN SHE IS; DECEASED HUSBAND

MOTHER OF TWO; TEACHER; DIVORCED

BUSINESSMAN; EMPLOYEE OF A BANK; RECEDING HAIRLINE; BLOODSHOT EYES; ALCOHOLIC

Everywhere he turned, he could pick out the characteristics of each and every person in the aisles. Then, as if someone had woken him up from a trance; a trolley almost ran into him.

"I'm sorry sir," the young girl said.

"It's quite all right," Sherlock said as he studied her.

EIGHTEEN YEARS OF AGE; NEWLY LICENSED DRIVER; ONE PARENT IS HANDICAPPED

"Um…do you know where I might find one of these," He said pointing to her trolley.

She pointed to a line of trolleys to the right of them.

"Thank you," Sherlock said walking over to the trolleys.

As he grabbed a trolley and began pushing it down the aisles, he felt ridiculous. Why couldn't John be doing this?

The first aisle Sherlock went down was filled with food containers. He grabbed a few of them and threw them in the trolley. He needed them to put some of his experiments in.

"What else do I need," He thought not even thinking about what John might need.

As he tried to exit the aisle, he found that it was blocked by two woman. They both were dressed to the nines and were wearing jewelry. The two woman were chatting away as if they hadn't seen one another in years. Sherlock cleared his throat for the two to notice him, yet they still ignored him.

"Excuse me," he said once again.

One of the ladies looked right at him and continued on talking.

"Fine. I just go the other way."

As Sherlock turned the trolley around, he found that the other way out was blocked by another person. Blood pressure rising, he rammed his trolley down the aisle at full speed knocking down one of the customers. He didn't care though. He had to get out. His mind went racing as he pushed the trolley down each of the aisles.

Quickly, he grabbed items off the shelves at a great speed. Customers began to take notice and looked at him with awe.

EGGS

MILK

BUTTER

FRUIT

MEAT

APPLES

BREAD

VEGETABLES

Each item Sherlock grabbed he knew it was needed. After going through the aisles, he approached the cashier. The line was rather long, and the scanner was beeping steadily.

"Oh God," Sherlock said aloud.

An elderly woman ahead of him turned around and gave him a nasty look.

Sherlock smiled at her.

Eight minutes later, it was finally time for Sherlock to check out his items. The cashier girl was chewing her gum rather loudly and was taking her sweet time to grab each item.

"Excuse me," Sherlock said.

He quickly jumped behind the counter and began scanning each item at a quick speed. He even placed the items in bags.

"Thank you mam," he said to the cashier with a smirk.

5:15p.m.

He should be back by now. Maybe he's just running late. Just then, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. That had to be him. I picked up a newspaper and held it up to my face. When Sherlock entered he carried four bags in his hands. I desperately tried to cover my face because of my laughter.

"Well…how'd that go?"

Sherlock said nothing and threw the items on the couch. He then proceeded to pick up his violin and placed it up to his chin once more.

"I take it that went well," I said over Sherlock's playing.

"John, please put those away will you?"

I rolled my eyes.


End file.
